Reach You My Angel
by Chalttermore3-23
Summary: Tidak pernah terfikirkan olehku kalau aku akan mengagumi gadis itu setengah mati. Seorang gadis yang bahkan selalu memandangku dengan tatapan menjijikkan. Gadis yang sangat sulit ku rengkuh, bahkan hanya dalam mimpi. Scorpius Malfoy POV. Sequel dari "One Day About Love". RnR, Please….!


**Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca Fanfic-ku ini dan menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan Reviewnya. Ini aku membuat sequel dari "One Day About Love". Scorpius POV. Saya berusaha menyuguhkan kisah cinta mereka menurut sudut pandang seorang Scorpius Malfoy.**

**Benar-benar lebih parah dari sebelumnya, mungkin feelnya kurang dapet, dan terlalu abal.**

**_Enjoy_**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Reach You "My Angel"**

**Scorpius POV**

Peron 9 ¾ sudah penuh sesak sejak satu jam yang lalu. Semua siswa–siswi Hogwarts sudah mengerumuni kereta Hogwarts Express dengan didampingi para orang tua mereka. Dan begitu juga denganku. Dan disinilah aku, didalam pelukan Mom–ku. Dia selalu seperti ini setiap kali aku akan berangkat kembali ke Hogwarts. Padahal aku sudah sering melakukannya selama 6 tahun, dan dia masih saja memperlakukanku seperti anak berumur 11 tahun.

Oh, bukannya aku tidak suka dengan perhatian yang diberikan Mom, tapi…_yeah_…aku kan seorang Malfoy. Dan seorang Malfoy lebih suka terlihat dewasa dari pada diperlakukan seperti bayi seperti ini. Beda dengan Mom, Dad hanya memlukku sekilas dan memberikan senyuman hangat lalu membiarkan Mom yang berlama-lama denganku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Mom, kenapa kau selalu memelukku seperti ini, seolah-olah aku tak akan pernah kembali lagi…?" ucapku jengkel, karena Mom tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Scorp, Mom-mu hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepadamu sebelum kau berpisah dengan kami sampai satu tahun kedepan. Jangan berlaku seperti itu," Dad menperingatkanku. _"Tapi ini menyebalkan Dad,lihatlah semua anak menatapku dengan tatapan geli. Oh ayolah…aku anak terkeren disekolah diperlakukan seperti bayi oleh Mom-ku,apa kata dunia….?"_

"Ya, tapi kalian kan sudah menumpahkan kasih sayang kalian saat aku liburan musim panas kemarin. Dan bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup," Kataku sekali lagi, dan aku rasa nada menenangkan itu sudah cukup membuat Mom tenang.

"Ya dear, maafkan Mom. Kau benar, mom memang berlebihan. Baiklah, bergabunglah dengan teman-temanmu, mereka sudah menunggumu disana. Lagipula 15 menit lagi kereta akan berangkat," Mom mengecup pipiku sekilas lalu menunjuk kearah belakangku yang disana sudah berdiri teman-teman satu asramaku Exel Zabini, Brian Nott, Verdinan Goyle, Nicko Crabbe, dan Arlina Zabini adik Exel yang satu tingkat dibawah kami. Mereka cekikikan sambil berbisik-bisik dengan menatapku, aku sudah bisa menduga apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Aku melambai kepada Mom dan Dad untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku dapat menghirup udara kebebasan di Hogwarts. Lalu aku berjalan kearah teman-teman yang sekarang sedang berusaha menahan cekikikan mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba Brian berlari menyongsongku dengan langkah yang dibuat-buat seperti anak perempuan.

"Oh my dear, sini Mom cium, sini sayang…emmuach….."

Aku memandang Brian jijik, dan segera menjauh darinya, tapi dia sangat cepat, dia sudah menggenggam bahuku dan memonyongkan bibirnya kearahku. Ini benar-benar menjijikkan. Aku segera mendorongnya sekuat tenaga dan itu cukup membuatnya terjatuh dan membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan Brian," Kataku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bajuku. Tapi anak Theodore Nott ini tidak pernah mau menyerah ternyata, dan dia masih mencoba untuk meraihku.

"Kalau kau tak berhenti, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengutukmu Nott," Ancamku, dan itu cukup membuatnya berhenti, tapi mungkin hanya untuk sementara. Aku tahu siapa dia, dia akan terus mengejekku. Karena baginya ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk mengejek seorang Malfoy.

Semuanya masih tertawa saat melangkahkan kaki di dalam kereta untuk mencari kompartement kosong, kecuali aku tentu, karena akulah yang dijadikan bahan tertawaan. Beginilah arti persahabatan di Slytherin, yaitu saling mengejek, saling mengucilkan, dan suka melihat temannya cemberut. Aku mendengus bosan, teman-temanku memang tidak bisa diandalkan.

Duduk dibangku dekat jendela adalah favoritku, aku bisa melihat tingkah konyol anak-anak kelas satu yang berlebihan saat berpisah dengan keluarganya, itu cukup membuatku terhibur. Tapi selain itu ada hal lain yang sudah menjadi rutinitasku semenjak pertama kali aku masuk Hogwarts sebelum kereta ini berjalan. Yaitu menatap seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga besarnya. Rose Weasley, yah benar. Itulah rutinitasku setiap akan berangkat ke Hogwarts. Hanya dengan menatapnya aku bisa merasakan semangat kembali menjalariku. Menatapnya saat tersenyum, saat sedang bercanda ria bersama sepupu-sepupunya yang sangat perduli kepadanya. Mengawasi tingkah lakunya yang sangat unik, dan segala sesuatu pada dirinya yang menurutku sangat indah.

Yeah, begitulah. Aku sudah sangat mengaguminya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, saat dia sedang bersama kedua orang tuanya dan keluarga Potter, saat dia juga menatapku tapi bukan dengan pandangan persahabatan, melainkan dengan pandangan menantang yang tidak aku mengerti. Hal itulah yang membuatku sangat takut untuk mendekatinya. Takut menghadapi bahwa dia tak akan menyukaiku.

Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas berat. Menatapnya memang selalu membuatku terhanyut, kadang tersenyum sendiri, kadang juga aku benci saat dia sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda, Teddy Lupin. Orang itu lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, tapi dia sangat menikmati berdekatan dengan Auror itu. Yeah, aku tahu kalau si Teddy ini sudah dianggap keluarga oleh keluarga Potter / Weasley, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat tidak suka kalau dia berdekatan dengan Rose. Aku membencinya, benar-benar membencinya.

Jujur kadang aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa sangat marah saat dia sedang bersama pemuda lain. Bahkan saat dia bersama Potter pun itu sudah bisa membuatku marah. Mereka selalu bersama kemana-mana, tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan. Dimana ada Rose Weasley disitu pun ada Albus Potter, seperti sepasang anak kembar siam, benar-benar memuakkan. Aku tahu kalau Potter adalah sepupu terdekatnya, mungkin karena mereka seumuran, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka. Aku merasa si Potter itu terlalu mendominasi Rose.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi…?" tiba-tiba suara Exel menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menatapnya tajam, berharap dengan tatapanku itu aku bisa memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. Tapi tentu saja bukan Slyterin namanya kalau mereka tidak suka mengganggu.

"Ayolah Exel, dia kan selalu seperti itu setiap akan berangkat ke Hogwarts. Selalu melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela. Mengawasi gerak-gerik si gadis Weaselbee itu." Nah-nah sekarang giliran Brian yang menyerangku. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Oh, diamlah. Aku tidak sedang mengawasi si Weasley itu. Dan jangan mulai mencari-cari kelemahanku lagi," aku menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimat yang aku ucapkan.

"Ya..ya..ya..kau memang selalu berkata seperti itu. Tapi tatapanmu selalu tertuju kepadanya. Iya kan teman-teman…?" Nicko mencari dukungan dari yang lainnya, yang tentu saja langsung mengiyakan perkataannya. Kecuali Arlina tentu, aku selalu merasa dia marah setiap kami semua mulai membahas masalah yang satu ini. Ah lupakan, itu tidak penting.

oOo

Heem, sore ini aku sangat senang. Tidak ada pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib yang membosankan itu. Oh, terima kasih untuk salju yang turun dengan lebat malam sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar membenci pelajaran yang satu ini, dengan makhluk-makhluknya yang super konyol dan gurunya yang lebih konyol dari hal-hal terkonyol di dunia ini. Jujur saja aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan mengikuti mata pelajaran ini selama hampir 7 tahun, tapi _yeah_…ternyata aku tetap melakukannya.

Alasanku mengikuti pelajaran tidak bermutu ini hanya karena seorang Rose Weasley sangat menyukai pelajaran yang satu ini. Dia memang seperti kedua orang tuanya yang sangat suka menantang maut, karena sebenarnya makhluk-makhluk yang diperkenalkan Hagrid kepada kami adalah makhluk-makhluk yang berbahaya, seperti Hippogriff, cacing Flober yang menjijikkan, Unicorn, Screwt ujung meletup dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi walaupun Rose sangat suka hal-hal yang ekstrim, dia tetap terlihat cantik dan anggun di mataku.

Tapi gara-gara ini, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan gadis Weasley itu. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya, mengaguminya dari jauh, dan menjahilinya. _Yeah…., _itulah yang selalu aku lakukan selama ini, menjahilinya. Membuatnya marah sangat mengasikkan. Saat dia menatapku berapi-api, saat dia membalas semua cibiranku dengan tenang, saat dia tidak menggubrisku walaupun aku melontarkan kata-kata ejekan, dan saat dia melarang sepupu-sepupunya untuk menghajarku, itu semua berhasil membuatku berpaling dari semua dunia yang kugeluti dan membuatku hanya menatapnya seorang.

oOo

Sore ini aku menyusuri koridor-koridor Hogwarts dengan Exel dan Brian di belakangku. Aku mengatakan kepada mereka aku ingin menghabiskan waktu luangku untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Kastil. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mencari sosok gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang sejak tadi memberondong otakku. Siapa tahu aku bertemu dengannya di salah satu koridor dan bisa mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menjahilinya.

Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun, bahkan di koridor dekat Asramanya. Apa aku harus menodong salah satu anak Gryffindor hanya untuk memberitahukanku dimanakah gerangan Rose Weasley? Oh…. itu tidak akan aku lakukan, apalagi di depan Exel dan Brian, bisa-bisa mereka tidak akan membiarkanku tenang selama setahun terakhir ini.

Aku sudah hampir putus asa saat aku bertemu dengan Potter kecil dan adik Rose. Mungkin sedikit mengganggu mereka bisa kujadikan alasan untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Rose.

"Scorp, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Sejak tadi kita hanya berputar-putar saja," kata Exel mulai protes. Tapi dia memang benar, sejak tadi kami hanya berputar-putar saja. _Demi Celana Komprang Merlin_, aku pasti sudah gila hanya gara-gara tidak bertemu gadis Weasley itu sehari saja.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di dalam Kastil. Kalau kalian tidak suka untuk apa sejak tadi kalian mengikutiku…?" jawabku dingin. Dan aku melihat Exel dan Brian langsung membungkam mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

Lalu aku mengarahkan langkahku mendekati Duo Merpati yang sejak tadi berkutik dalam kesibukan mereka masing-masing tanpa menyadari kehadiran kami. Lily Potter dan Hugo Weasley, sepertinya sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu. Aku sudah akan mengganggu mereka, sebelum aku menghentikan niatku dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Ayolah, Lils. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Kau tahu aku tidak makan tadi siang," kata Weasley.

"Kita tidak akan pergi ke dapur sebelum aku menemukan Rose. Aku harus menyampaikan pesan dari…."

"Rose tidak akan kemana-mana Lils, dia akan tetap berada di perpustakaan sampai makan malam nanti. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan meninggalkan perpustakaan sebelum gedung itu ambruk."

Senyumku mengembang saat aku mendengar penjelasan Weasley kecil itu. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan tempat favorit gadis itu. Seharusnya aku sudah menebaknya sejak tadi, dan tidak perlu mengitari Hogwarts hanya untuk mencari orang yang bahkan tidak ingin aku cari.

Aku sudah hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka, saat aku mendengar Little Potter itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku dengar.

"Tapi aku harus segera memberitahunya kalau Ted ingin bertemu dengannya akhir pekan nanti di Hogsmeade. Kalau tidak, aku bisa lupa Hug. Kau tahu kan kalau otakku tak sekuat otak kalian….?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengingatnya untukmu Lils. Tenanglah, sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengisi perutku yang kosong ini. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa perutku akan meledak karena terlalu lama memprotes."

Aku mendengar Lily Potter itu mendengus, tapi setelah itu mereka tertawa dan beranjak pergi menuju dapur Hogwarts. Sedangkan aku sendiri, aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana tampangku saat ini. Ada hawa panas yang menggelanyutiku saat ini. Liar di dalam hati kecilku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa seperti ini hanya dengan mendengar nama Teddy Lupin disebut-sebut sedang mencari Rose.

Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Maksudku, tidak yakin entah perasaan seperti apa ini. _Aku hanya mengaguminya. Yeah….aku hanya mengaguminya sebagai seorang gadis yang pintar, kuat, dan teguh. Itu saja, pasti hanya itu. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai gadis itu. _Tapi saat ini ada perasaan aneh yang menyerang hatiku, perasaan marah dan benci yang membaur menjadi satu.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, dan membiarkan kakiku menuntunku menuju tempat yang sejak tadi mengusik pikiranku. Perpustakaan Hogwarts,_ yeah…._disinilah seharusnya sejak tadi aku menemukan gadis itu. Sesaat aku ragu untuk melangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan ini, tapi ada sesuatu dalam hatiku yang menuntutku untuk terus melangkah dan menemui gadis berambut merah yang terakhir waktu ini menciptakan sensasi aneh dalam hatiku.

"Hai mate, lihatlah gadis Weasley itu ada disana," kata-kata Exel menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaatku.

"Waaah, aku senang kalau hari kita tidak akan berakhir dengan monoton. Ada mangsa yang sudah menunggu untuk kita eksekusi," Sekarang Brian yang bersuara. Terlihat kilatan kehausan di matanya. Dan aku hanya menyeringai mengiyakan.

Kali ini Exel mendahuluiku untuk memimpin. Dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan Brian di sampingku. Sepertinya Rose tidak menyadari kedatangan kami, dia sedang asik berbincang dengan si arogan Potter. _Yeah…._lagi-lagi dengan Potter. Apa tidak bisa semenit saja membiarkan waktunya berlalu tanpa ada Potter di sampingnya. Kebersamaan mereka membuatku muak.

Aku sudah hendak melontarkan kata-kata makian, tapi sepertinya Exel lebih cepat dariku. Karena sekarang dia sudah berhadapan dengan Rose dan Potter. Dan dari wajah mereka yang jengkel, aku bisa menerka kalau Exel baru saja melontarkan hinaan kepada mereka.

"Yeah…tentu saja Exel, dia kan tidak bisa membedakan mana laki-laki dan mana buku," aku menyahut dari balik punggung Exel. Dan itu membuat Exel dan Brian tertawa melecehkan mereka. Aku hanya memberikan seringaian puas saat dia menatapku dengan kening terpaut. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia sudah kembali bergelut dengan buku-buku tebalnya tak menghiraukanku.

Gadis ini, dia memang pandai mengendalikan ekspresi dan perasaannya dengan rapi. Beda dengan sepupunya – yang menurut para gadis Hogwarts sangat tampan – Albus Potter, dia sangat mudah terpancing.

"Jaga bicaramu, Malfoy. Pergilah jangan ganggu kami!" bentak Potter memperingatkan.

"Diamlah Potter, aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu, tapi dengan sepupu anehmu itu!" masih dengan nada melecehkanku, aku membalas perkataan Potter. Sambil menatap kearah gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sering disebut-sebut. Dan aku senang, karena akhirnya aku berhasil membuatnya mengangkat wajah dan menatapku.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sedang berbicara denganmu, Malfoy. Apa kau tidak melihat sejak tadi aku sedang membaca, dan tidak memperhatikanmu sama sekali," jawabnya tenang, dan entah mengapa jawabannya ini membuatku sedikit marah.

"Beraninya kau mengacuhkanku Weasley."

"Memangnya siapa kau, sampai aku harus selalu memperhatikanmu? Sudahlah Al, acuhkan saja mereka! Tidak ada gunanya menanggapi orang-orang tidak penting ini," Katanya masih dengan nada tenang dan tetap dengan wajah menghadap buku yang ada di depannya.

Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku geram, dia benar-benar telah mengacuhkanku. Seolah-olah aku adalah makhluk dari planet lain yang tidak seharusnya berada di muka Bumi ini. _Oh ayolah, perhatikan aku….! Hanya itu yang aku inginkan darimu, jangan menganggapku seakan-akan aku tidak pernah ada._

Ingin rasanya aku menjerit dan mengatakan, _"Hai….Rose Weasley, lihatlah aku walaupun hanya sesaat. Dan tataplah jauh ke dalam mataku, agar kau tahu betapa aku sangat mengagumimu." _Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakannya, bukan Malfoy namanya kalau harus dengan sengaja mempermalukan diri sendiri. Jadi aku akan membalasnya dengan tenang pula.

"Kau tahu Weasley, aku yakin diantara semua murid di Hogwarts hanya kaulah yang akan menghadiri pesta dansa malam natal nanti sendirian tanpa pasangan," Kataku lagi berusaha terdengar mencemooh.

Sekarang dia sudah menatapku garang, seolah-olah ingin melumatku. Aku yakin kalau dia akan benar-benar melakukannya, kalau seandainya dia tidak pandai menguasai diri. Dia memang ahli dalam hal ini.

"Lalu, apa pedulimu, Malfoy? Bukan urusanmu aku datang dengan siapapun." Dia menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat sedingin mungkin. Menatapku lekat-lekat, seolah-olah ingin mengetahui lebih dalam diriku. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya, aku berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan menatapnya balik dengan lebih intens.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku Weasley…" sepertinya kalimatku yang baru saja terucap malah semakin membuatnya dan sepupunya menatapku tidak mengerti. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, tidak seharusnya aku mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Aku pasti sangat senang kalau hari-harimu berantakan Weasley, dan aku akan sangat senang kalau tidak ada pemuda mana pun yang menganggapmu menarik." Dan aku menghadiahi seringaian di akhir kalimat tadi. Aku menunggu ekspresi apa yang akan dia tunjukkan kali ini.

Tapi tunggu…. Apa ini….? Dia menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa dan sedih, seperti baru saja tersakiti. Kenapa dia kecewa dan sedih, memangnya apa yang dia harapkan dari jawabanku. Aku bingung dengan ekspresinya yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Si Potter yang sejak tadi sepertinya sedang menahan amarah, sudah sangat ingin menonjokku mungkin, tapi tentu saja Rose menahannya.

Sekarang dia sendiri yang berdiri menghadapiku.

"Cukup Malfoy. Aku sudah muak dengan semua omong kosongmu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia berpaling hendak pergi meninggalkanku dalam keraguan. Tidak….aku tidak akan membiarkannya lepas kali ini. Jadi aku memberanikan diri untuk menggenggamnya. Dia membentakku, memintaku untuk melepaskannya. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku segera menariknya menjauh dari semua orang. Aku ingin mengajaknya kesuatu tempat yang tidak terlalu banyak orang, tapi entah ke mana aku juga belum tahu.

Aku merasakan tangannya berusaha memberontak, ingin melepaskan diri dari genggamanku. Tapi aku tidak akan meluluskan keinginannya tentunya. _Kau milikku kali ini Weasley_. Tidak ada Potter yang akan selalu melindungimu dan tidak ada pacar Aurormu itu saat ini. Jadi saat ini kau sepenuhnya kekuasaanku.

Sedangkan Exel dan Brian sepertinya mengerti maksudku, tapi aku yakin kalau mereka tidak mengerti sepenuhnya tentang maksudku. Tapi aku bersyukur karena mereka dengan suka rela mau menghalangi Potter untuk mengikutiku dan Rose. Aku akan malah semakin senang kalau si Potter itu akan berakhir dengan wajah yang babak belur. Dua lawan satu, apa yang akan bisa dilakukan Potter saat ini….? dia pasti akan kalah telak. Aku yakin saat ini seringaian licik sedang menghiasi wajahku. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi, toh saat ini Rose Weasley sedang dalam kekuasaanku.

oOo

Aku terus membawanya berjalan, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakannya yang terus mengancamku. Dan langkah kakiku sepertinya ikut berkonspirasi denganku, tanpa aku sadari, kaki ini telah menuntunku menyusuri tangga pualam dan membawaku menuju Menara Astronomi. Tempat yang cocok untuk orang yang hanya ingin berbicara berdua saja. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan gadis Gryffindor ini, aku hanya mengikuti instingku bahwa aku akan mendapatkan pencerahan malam ini. _Konyol._

Aku merasakan tangannya sedikit mengejang dalam genggamanku. Mungkin dia sadar bahwa langkah kaki ini akan membawanya ke Menara tertinggi Hogwarts. Entah mengapa aku ingin membuatnya merasa tenang saat berada di dekatku. Aku masih menggenggam tangannya, tapi tak sekuat sebelumnya. Aku ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku akan selalu menjaganya dengan genggamanku. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Malfoy?" itulah kalimat pertamanya setelah kami menapakkan kaki di Menara Astronomi.

"Kenapa ya….? Entahlah, menurutmu kenapa….?"

"Aku yang bertanya Malfoy, jangan berbelit-belit." Dia yang sejak tadi melangkah mundur berusaha menghindariku, sekarang sudah berdiri diam. Berusaha menunjukkan wajah manisnya yang menantang. _Manis….?_ _Oh….Demi Jenggot Merlin_, aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu di tempat sesepi ini Weasley?" aku melihat ketakutan serta kepanikan di wajahnya sesaat setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu. _Apakah semenakutkan itu berdua saja denganku….?_

"Apa maksudmu Malfoy, jangan berpikir macam-macam tentangku." _Memangnya apa yang harus aku pikirkan tentangmu Weasley? Aku bahkan tidak sempat berfikir jernih saat menbawamu kesini._

Kami sempat beradu argument sampai pada akhirnya aku menyebutkan tentang kegusaranku selama ini.

"Sayangnya aku tidak takut dengan saudara-saudaramu dan pacar Aurormu itu Weasley. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka semua, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," Aku menjawab dengan lantang dan masih terus berjalan perlahan kearahnya.

"Kau ini…., tunggu apa yang kau katakan tadi….? Pacar….? Siapa maksudmu Malfoy….?" Gadis ini aneh, padahal aku sudah jelas-jelas menyebutkan tentang pacar Aurornya, tapi dia masih saja berpura-pura Blo'on.

"Pacar Aurormu Weasley, Auror bodoh itu, si Lupin….," kata-ku tak sabar.

"Lupin….? Maksudmu Ted….Teddy Lupin….? Pacarku….?" Sesaat aku mendapati keterkejutan menghiasi wajahnya, tetapi sesaat kemudian diganti dengan tawa yang membuatku semakin bingung.

Kenapa gadis ini harus tertawa sekeras ini? Apa yang aneh dengan pernyataanku? Semakin lama bersamanya, aku semakin merasa kalau gadis ini memang benar-benar aneh.

"Ada yang lucu Weasley…? Atau aku telah melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Kau yang lucu Malfoy…" aku mengerutkan keningku sejadi-jadinya, ada apa sebenarnya, tawanya yang semakin meledak semakin membuatku bingung.

"Kau serius beranggapan kalau Ted pacarku, Malfoy….?" Dia melanjutkan.

"Yeah, apa lagi..? Kalian selalu terlihat mesra disetiap kesempatan, dia selalu memelukmu setiap kau mau berangkat ke Hogwarts, dia selalu ada dimanapun kau berada. Di stasiun, di Hogsmade, dimanapun yang ada kau disana." Demi Wajah Keriput Merlin, kenapa aku harus mengucapkan itu semua? Gadis satu ini benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kendali diriku.

"Tapi dia tidak ada disini Malfoy…." Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak percayaan mendengar semua pernyataan yang aku katakan sebelum ini, tetapi sesaat kemudian tersirat ekspresi pemahaman di wajahnya.

"Kalau memang dia pacarku kenapa Malfoy…? Apa ada hubungannya denganmu? Atau kau _cemburu_….?" Dia berucap licik, sepertinya aku salah menilai gadis Gryffindor satu ini. Dia tidak sepolos kelihatannya.

"Apa….? Jangan mimpi kau Weasley. Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada gadis sok tahu sepertimu….? Tidak akan pernah…." _Cemburu….? Apa benar aku cemburu, tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku hanya mengaguminya, bukannya mencintainya, jadi tidak mungkin aku cemburu. Lalu perasaan apa ini sebenarnya….?_

oOo

Setelah semua Argument yang terjadi malam ini. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih dekat kearahnya, masih dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahku. Keberuntungan benar-benar sedang berpihak kepadaku. Tanpa harus repot-repot menahan langkah gadis itu, Mistletoe-lah yang melakukan kerjanya dengan baik.

"Jangan berharap Malfoy." Dia terus berusaha meronta saat sulur-sulur Mistletoe sudah mulai naik semakin erat membelitnya.

"Hanya itu cara satu-satunya untuk lepas dari tanaman ini Weasley, hanya itu." Aku menekankan kalimat terakhirku.

Aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau akhirnya aku akan melakukan ini. Tanpa harus aku control terlebih dahulu kakiku sudah membawaku berhadapan dengan Rose, membiarkan sulur-sulur Mistletoe juga ikut membelitku. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasukiku saat ini, tapi dalam hati kecilku merasakan ada gelegak yang memintaku secara brutal untuk mengambil kesempatan dari gadis yang tak berdaya di hadapanku.

Aku sedikit bersyukur saat menyadari bahwa Rose tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa tongkat sihirnya. Dan dalam sekejap aku sudah menariknya ke dalam dekapanku. Menunduk, menatap wajahnya yang terlihat berkilau disinari bulan separuh, yang menyusupkan sinar-sinarnya melewati jendela-jendela menara Astronomi. Suasana yang sangat mendukung dan menakjubkan.

"Kalau kau berani…." , _Diamlah Rose, jangan membuatku terpaksa harus membungkammu lebih lama lagi._

Aku merasakan kehangatan menjalari seluruh tubuh dan hatiku saat aku mulai meraih bibirnya. Bibir yang terasa sangat lembut, walaupun dia terus mencoba untuk terlepas dariku. Tapi entah mengapa, aku malah semakin memperdalam ciuman ini dan ingin menunjukkan padanya semua perasaanku lewat ciuman di malam yang singkat ini.

Aku rasa dia mengerti apa maksudku, karena sesaat kemudian dia telah membalas ciumanku. Aku sempat terkejut saat aku merasakan jari-jarinya menggenggam erat rambutku. Tapi siapa yang perduli, aku tidak perduli. Aku semakin mengeratkan dekapanku dan menariknya semakin dalam. Ciuman yang sangat manis. Ciuman yang tidak pernah aku rasakan dari gadis manapun yang aku kencani selama ini. Aku merasakan Jantungku sudah benar-benar hampir melompat dari rongga dadaku.

Tanaman Mistletoe sudah hampir meninggalkan kami, tapi aku tidak ingin semua ini cepat berlalu. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku ingin terus mengikatnya agar tetap berada disampingku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Moment-moment berharga yang hanya dapat kami lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi semua impianku tiba-tiba buyar saat pintu Menara Astronomi menjeblak terbuka diikuti suara langkah-langkah kaki dan suara nafas yang memburu. Rose langsung melepaskan dirinya dariku dengan nafas terengah-engah. _SIAL….siapa yang berani-beraninya menggangguku?_

"Rose…."

Dan disana, aku mendapati Mr. Arogan – Albus Potter sudah menatapku dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Dengan wajah yang sudah hampir tak dapat dikenali, lebam disana-sini, wajahnya terlihat lebih sangar dengan tatapan yang menyayat. Dia mendekatiku dengan gontai, dan dalam hitungan detik dia sudah meninjuku tepar di wajahku. Aku mendengar suara jeritan Rose. Dan saat itu pula aku merasakan ada cairan hangat yang meleleh keluar dari hidungku.

"Al….hentikan….!"

Aku sudah ingin membalasnya, saat pintu Menara Astronomi kembali menjeblak. Dan kali ini Exel dan Brian yang masuk, masih dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tapi kali ini Arlena ikut bersama mereka. Dengan wajah cemasnya, gadis itu mendekatiku dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungku. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi untuk kali ini aku diam saja, membiarkannya menyentuhku.

Aku menatap ekspresi gadis itu, dan mendapati matanya menatap Rose dengan tatapan dingin. Dan ada seleret tatapan benci yang sangat dalam saat sekali lagi dia menatap Rose. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Rose, dan mendapati wajahnya yang sedang sedih dan kecewa. _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua gadis ini….?_ Suara Brian menyadarkanku dari duniaku sendiri.

"Mate, ayo…. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, aku tadi melihat ada Ketua Murid di sekitar sini."

Sekali lagi aku menatap Rose, kejadian aneh yang baru saja terjadi membuatku tidak ingin mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Tapi kali ini aku harus segera pergi sebelum aku dihadiahi tinju lagi oleh Potter yang terlihat masih berapi-api saat menatapku.

Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan Duo Gryffindor itu tanpa berusaha menoleh kembali. Masih dengan Arlena yang sejak tadi memapahku. Padahal aku hanya mendapatkan satu kali pukulan, tapi gadis ini memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku baru saja mendapatkan seratus pukulan secara bertubi-tubi. Tapi biarlah, aku tidak perduli. Saat ini yang ada difikiranku hanya Rose Weasley.

Fikiranku melayang-layang tanpa haluan saat ini, meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan. Bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Bingung dengan apa yang aku rasakan setelah apa yang terjadi mala mini. Bingung dengan situasi yang mendadak membuat semuanya terlihat hampir sempurna.

Tapi sepertinya semua itu hanya aku yang merasakannya. Karena dari wajah Rose aku dapat melihat bahwa dia sedang ketakutan, sedih, dan kecewa yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Aku tercekat dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Rose sedih, apa yang membuatnya kecewa. Apa semua ini karena ciuman yang baru saja terjadi diantara kami….?

Lalu kenapa tadi seolah-olah dia terlihat sangat menginginkannya….? Membalas ciumanku, tapi setelah itu dia menunjukkan ekspresi tersakiti. Menyadari kenyataan ini, membuatku merasa jatuh dari jurang tertinggi setelah sepersekian detik dilambungkan oleh angan-angan palsu. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Tapi sekarang aku mulai sadar kalau perasaan yang selama ini telah memberikan tanda tanya besar di hatiku adalah perasaan bahwa aku menyukainya, menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Seandainya ada orang lain yang tahu bahwa aku mencintai seorang Rose weasley, mungkin mereka akan menganggapku gila.

Gila karena tidak bisa meluapkan perasaanku, gila karena menunjukkan rasa cintanya dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi memang beginilah seorang Malfoy, selalu berusaha menyembunyikan semua yang dirasakannya jauh ke dalam lubang hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan sifat itulah yang membuatku semakin tersiksa.

Kadang aku merasa, kalau aku terus memperlakukannya seperti musuhku, mengejeknya, mencibirnya, menyeringai kearahnya, memandang merendahkannya, itu akan membuatnya semakin jauh dariku, semakin membenciku. Tapi aku tidak perduli, selama aku bisa berada dekat dengannya aku rela, walaupun aku harus menerima kepahitan bahwa akan semakin kecil kesempatanku untuk bersamanya.

Karena sekarang akubenar-benar yakin, bahwa saat ini Aku Mencintai Rose Weasley.

_Fin_

**Maaf sebelumnya kalau fanfic yang satu ini lebih parah dari fanfic sebelumnya. karena bikinnya ngebut banget. jadi mohon dimaklumi. ^_^_^**

**Terima Kasih Untuk :**

**WatchFang : terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku tentang kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di Fanfic sebelumnya. :D**

**Beatrixmalf : Terima kasih banyak dengan koreksinya, dan pengetahuan yang mau dibagi kepadaku yang masih belajar ini. Dan terima kasih karena masih mau memberikan review panjangnya walau dari Hp. Aku menghargai banget kok. ^_^**

**Cla99 : Iya benar. Aku memang selalu kelupaan waktu nulis setelah koma (,), jadi makasih udah mau ngingetin.**

**Soulmate : Terima kasih, dan ini aku sudah membuatkan Sequelnya. Tetep baca dan kasih reviewnya ya…. ^_^**

**Rin : Terima Kasih. Hehehe…. Aku sendiri yang nulis juga ikut deg-degan. Ya ini ada sequelnya, tapi sequelnya Scorpius POV. Maaf kalau kali ini kurang ngena.**

**Winey : terima kasih karena sudah menganggap Fic aku keren…. Hehehehe…. Seneng banget rasanya, ada yang suka banget sama FF aku ini. Aku akan pikir-pikir soal sequel yang lebih dari satu, sebenarnya sudah ada gambaran, tapi masih bingung cara ngembanginnya.**

**Semoga Fanfic-ku yang ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian, aku berharap kalian juga menyukai fanfic ini. Jadi tolong sempatkan diri lagi untuk membaca dan review. Agar aku tahu apa kekuranganku dan bisa memperbaikinya untuk fanfic selanjutnya. Terima kasih.**

**#Chalttermore#**


End file.
